BMHA Hetalia Crossover (sorry for uncreativ name)
by AphEnglandfan
Summary: Japans boss saw that they can't control there quirks still, so he is decided to make the nations go to school, but not any school... UA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hurray for new book! and since its the march break, I expect my self to post more! the start of this story takes place at the very start of the first season. so now if you actully read this part enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BMHA or Hetalia**

* * *

**Japan's POV**

A few decades ago people began to develop weird powers called quirks, then when it started to become more popular, we nations started to develop these quirks too. My quirk is that I can control when the sun rises and sets, but I can only do it 4 times a day, that's why I mostly use my katana offensively and defensively. and hear is a list of other country's quirks.

America: Can control and create nuclear energy. he also has abnormal strength.

England: Can create fairies and pixies and control them.

France: He can use charm to control his enemies, but it only works if the person doesn't know about it.

Russia: Immune to almost any emitter quirk that can take control of his body, mind reading, poison and even someone taking his Quirk.

China: Mind reading.

Germany: Can Bend Metal.

Italy: Shapeshifting.

Prussia: Can control any Bird.

And I think I am missing someone... 8? I thought there was suppose to be 9. Wait I remember now, Canada-san.

Canada: Invisibility and/or transparency.

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 yay! Don't mind the spelling, It also might be cringe so you have been warned, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own ether Hetalia or BMHA**

* * *

I entered into my boss's office, He was sitting at his desk and beside him was a mouse like creature that had a scar on his face, it even had a suit on.

"Konnichiwa, Kiku-san" my boss said with a bow. I bowed too. "This is principal Nezu. He is the Principal of U.A. Highschool."

"Hello," Principal Nezu said to me.

"Hello, my name Kiku Honda." I interduce my self a bit awkwardly then I expected "Does he, um… know?" I said trying not to sound rude.

"Yes, he knows you are the country Japan" My boss answered

"Now, I have noticed the that you and the other nations still can't control your quirks. I only saw you use your quirk around 5 times, and I saw you were struggling." He explained.

"We only started to develop them around 2 decades ago, and it still feels weird." I said.

Then My boss said "Well, I already asked all of the G8s bosses… sorry G9, and Prussia. They all said that it would be a good idea."

"You will still have to go through the entrance exam, so it doesn't seem like its weird for having 10 people get in without doing it. Even if you fail you will get in, but if you do well, the less work you will have to do." My boss said.

"what class will I be in?" I asked.

"You will be in class 1S," Principal Nezu Answered.

"Do you want me to tell the others?" I asked my boss.

"Of course, we shouldn't count on there bosses to inform them of this information." He said..

* * *

**America's POV**

"So dude, why did call the meeting?" I asked Japan.

"In 2 weeks we will be attending U.A." Japan told us.

"U.A? Isn't that a human high school?" England asked.

Japan nodded.

"My boss said its so we can make our quirks stronger." Japan added.

"We will have to tell our bosses though, and I don't think all of us will be able to go for that reason." Germany said.

"Actually, All your bosses are ok with this..." Japan confirmed.

"Why am I even here? I am not even part of the G8" Prussia said, a bit annoyed.

"Have you forgot that we share the same boss." Germany said.

"Still its not like the Awesome Prussia Can't control his quirk" Prussia Said Confidently.

"Are we going to have to use our human names?" England askes.

"Oui, Of course we are going to use our human names, You know we shouldn't be going around telling people that we are the personifications of countries" France confirms

"And what if we fail the entrance exam?" I ask

"You will still get in but you'll do extra work" Japan confirmed.

"I suggest you start practicing and packing." Japan told us

"D-don't we have 2 weeks?" Canada asked

Every one stares at him, every one seemed to forget that he was at the meeting.

"Er… the plane tickets are for Saturday" japan said.

Is there anything else you need to tell us? Japan," I ask

"No." japan said.

* * *

**Still Americas POV**

Today was Wednesday at meant we had 5 days to get ready. In my suit case I pack:

.Shoes

.An Adapter

.Shirts, T-Shirt, Pants, Shorts, Sweaters and socks

.Pajamas

.Bathroom essentials (Tooth brush, tooth paste, Shampoo, Soap etc.)

In my carry-on I packed:

.My phone

.My charger

.My pass port

.My wallet

.Ear buds

.Also one of my books

Me and Canada's plane tickets are for a flight to Taiwan. Canada is going to meet me at L.A where we then fly to Taiwan. England, France, Italy and Russia fly to Dubai, while Prussia and Germany Meet at berlin and then fly to Dubai as well. They then fly to Taiwan to meet Canada And I. China gets there before all of us from shanghai. We then stay over night and in the morning get on another flight to Japan that only takes 3 hours. By the time we get there it will be Tuesday afternoon.

We go to the apartments we were staying at, we each get our own apartments.

I put all my stuff away, we will be staying there for a long time.

I look at the rooms. My kitchen was small, so was my bathroom, but I guess that's what I should expect from an apartment.

I called then japan.

"Hey dude, were do you want us to meet you?" I asked

"_just go to (insert Japanese restaurant)" Japan says._

_"_Ok dude, cya!"

Japan hangs up

* * *

**_An Hour later_**

"Thanks for taking us out, dude." I thank Japan while looking at the menu.

"Your welcome, America-san" says Japan

After we eat we separate from japan, since he goes the opposite way from our apartments.

"I feel bad for Kumajiro for leaving him at My apartment"

"You brought the polar bear?" I asked

Canada nods

"I thought you weren't suppose to bring pets." said Germany.

"Your only aloud to bring 1 dog, and last time I checked you had 3" Prussia said unaware that Gilbird was on his head.

"I should have brought tony..." I said

"The Alien!?" Shouted England

"We Should stop worrying about pets and start worrying about the exams" Germany announced

"1st of all, Tony isn't a pet he is a friend. 2nd I Agree with Germany, exams are coming up this Friday!" I Explained "Lets train tomorrow morning!"

* * *

**Alright people, Second chapter is finished. third chapter the G9 and Prussia with be doing the entrance exam, ****one of them might even bump into Deku.**

**I hope You enjoyed this chapter, and make sure you stay tuned and check out my other book!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hurray for chapter 3! enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Hetalia or BMHA**

**Japans POV. Morning of the exams**

As I was waiting for the other nations at the Front gate of the Entrance exam, I saw a young boy with green hair, Green eyes and freckles. I Felt Like I saw him before.

**Flash back**

_Why is that boy Cleaning up the beach?_ I thought as I was watching.

_What?! All might is there? He must have found an successor. But I though he was Going to U.A to find one there...  
_

I was quite amazed of how much he completed, and the boy looked over at me. He smiled at me then went back to work. Then I herd a call.

"Hey Kiku! Dude, are you ready!" America said, the others followed closely Behind. That's were we began training.

**Back to the morning of the exams**

I just remembered were I saw him. The boy the Noticed I was staring at him and walked over.

"Uh, Hello. were you the one who at the beach the other day?" said the boy.  
"Er… Yes, I was. did you clean Up the whole Beach?" I asked. The boy looked startled by the question.

"Y-yes," He answered.

"I am surprised that none of the heros, tried cleaning up the beach... though I guess they don't have much time cleaning it up since they have to stop all those criminals." I said and the boy nodded.

"I am Izuku Midoriya, by the way. Its nice to meet you." He bowed.

"Kiku Honda, And the pleasure is all mine." I said while bowing as well.

"Well, See you at the exam." he said as he walked through the front gates.

While walking he Tripped and fell, but a girl with shoulder length brown hair caught him, luckily.

"Kiku~" A familiar voice said.

I turn to see it was Italy. was running at full speed. The other came shortly behind.

"Dude, Are you Ready?" America Asked me.

I noded

"Alfred I hope you Studied" Brittan said.

"Dude, Relax I did, Plus even if I didn't I would still pass, Because I'm The Hero!" America Said Confidently.

Britten Rolled his eyes at him and the other groaned in annoyance.

"I studied!" Canada Said but Every one Ignored him.

"Its true mon ami, His Obsession With superhero's and Wanting to become one himself does put him at an Advantage of us all." France said to Brittan.

"Any ways we should go inside, the exams Should be starting soon." China said while Pointing at the door.

Everybody nodded and went in.

* * *

**Lecture hall**

"Like Your Application says, You rock'n boys and girls will be out there conducting 10-minute mock battles in super-hip urban settings!" present mic said

"Okay, okay let's check out your targets. There's three types of faux villains in every battle center. You'll earn points based on their level of difficulty, so better choose wisely." He explained

"Your goal in this trial is to use your quirk to raise your score by shredding these faux villains like a mid-song guitar solo!"

After He was done Explaining We all made our way to the mock battle.

* * *

**Mock Battle gate (Idk what its actually called)**

"Are you Guys ready?" America asked

"Yes... I guess so." Brittan said.

"I got an idea, How about We make a challenge out of it, Like we could go agents each other! who ever gets the most points wins!" America Announced.

"Isn't that the point?" England said.

"Whatever! I am still Going to win! That's What the hero is suppose to do."

Every one other then Alfred Sighed.

"The Awesome Me Will Win this!" Prussia Said.

"I will easily Beat you!" America Said.

"No!"

That were an Augment broke out it lasted a minute until...

"Fine then, I challenge you! The Person Who gets the most Points Wins and is the hero!" America Said.

"The awesome me Accepts this challenge and I will Beat you!" Prussia Said.

We could a feel the heat from between them, Though it was a little entertaining.

The two boys were stretching as they got ready and listening for when to start.

"Right, let's start!" President Mic Said

The two boys Dash Into the arena.

"Get moving! There are no countdowns in real battles! Run run run listeners! You're wasting airtime here!" said President mic

The rest of us Run after them.

America finds the First bot, it was a 1 pointer.

America Jumped at the Fist bod and Smashed it with is Fist, after he bunched it, it looked fine until it blew up!

Prussia Finds the next one. its also a one pointer.

A Huge Flock of birds flew And started to peck at it. the Birds Were only little birds like, robins, chickadees, and Japanese bush warblers and other song birds.

I don't know how some birds like the robins and the chickadees even got to japan but they did.

"Is that seriously all you got?" America Taunted.

The birds then redirected there Target On America.

Then A Flock of Birds of prey came and started to attack the bot. after the Birds were Done, the bot Was destroyed.

"Haha" Prussia Said to America.

**Mean while...**

I take out my Katana. I find a 3 pointer... I slice it in half then I see a 2 pointer. I do the same. I Find 4 Pointer but China kicks it with his skills in Kung-Fu.

"that has to be 23." china said.

Another bot this time an 1 pointer Came out but Just as it tried attacking Me and China, Germany Crushed the bot with his quirk.

"And That will be 39" Germany Announced.

"LUDWIG!" Italy Said Running from a Huge bot.

**(Flash back)**

"0 Pointer is the one that you should try to avoid, I recommend my listeners to try to ignore them and try to focus on the one on he top of the chart!" said President mic

**Back to mock battle**

_That's the zero pointer?!_ I thought to my self.

"Don't Worry The Hero is here!" America said.

"And The awesome me!" Prussia Added.

Prussia called Upon The birds of prey he use to defeat the other bots.

The birds were swarming the bot. Just as the birds We destroying, it America Punched it and blew the whole thing up.

The Whole arena Was ruined.

"Times up!" President Mic announced

* * *

**Alright that's the end of the chapter.**

**Next chapter we will find out the aftermath of it all and find out if they pass.**

**In the future I may ad more Nations. But the one I will add for sure is Hungary.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Time for the next book (Not a chapter)

**I am not discontinuing the story.****I came up with an idea i would post three chapters of a book the start another one. once i get to the third book and finnish the third chapter I will go back to the first book i made and so on.****But for those who want to know the future book. Its a harry potter Hetalia crossover. But stay tuned!**


End file.
